


【普奥】锁

by Anblick



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adoptive Parent, M/M, Pseudo-Incest
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25465315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anblick/pseuds/Anblick
Summary: 养父子设定
Relationships: Austria/Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 6





	【普奥】锁

基尔伯特把他的养父按在书桌上，手指伸进开拓过的地方，将他胀大的欲望向深处推挤，他满意地感受到每一次撞击所引起的他养父的颤抖，这令他更加迫不及待地要和接纳他的人融为一体，直到将种子射在对方身体的最深处。  
从他记事起，他的养父在吃穿用度方面向来毫不吝啬，给他的全都是最好的。在性启蒙这件事上，当基尔伯特提出他能想到的最好的对象就是他的养父时，这一要求同样没有被拒绝。  
年长者对性这件事非常熟稔，更好的一点是非常放纵他，他想不用套就不用，想做几次就做几次，事后也从不需要他帮忙清理，即使被精力旺盛的年轻人折腾得头晕目眩，也只会等呼吸平复后独自走进浴室。  
这一定是因为他的养父很爱他。  
隔着浴室的玻璃门，基尔伯特看着那个隐隐约约的身影，视线中的每一根线条都在施加诱惑，只要想象着散发热气的水珠如何顺着罗德里赫泛红的皮肤滑落，想象着罗德里赫如何将那只握过他的性器的漂亮的手伸向他们刚刚结合的地方，咬紧嘴唇把被射进去的东西弄出来，他就硬得恨不得按住他的养父再干一次。

基尔伯特从小就很爱闹事，和同学打架打得脸上挂彩，罗德里赫给他上药，气得手在微微发抖，连续好几天里一句话都不和他说。  
这可太令他难受了，罗德里赫从来不对他生气的，以至于他根本不知道怎么和罗德里赫和好。他也没法向罗德里赫保证他以后再也不打架了，那怎么可能呢？  
有一天晚上他玩游戏玩到在客厅睡着时，罗德里赫不声不响地把他抱回房间，他在罗德里赫碰到他的时候就已经醒了，但是并不让他的养父察觉到这件事。  
小基尔伯特张开手臂，脸颊靠在罗德里赫的肩膀上，他很喜欢罗德里赫身上的味道，更喜欢亲密无间地贴着罗德里赫。  
他趁机贴在罗德里赫耳朵边悄悄说：“不要生我的气了。我只有你呀。”  
这如同一条咒语令时间陷入静止，罗德里赫紧紧地抱着他，将脸埋在他的头发里，几乎令小基尔伯特感觉难以呼吸。  
后来罗德里赫就不会随便不理他了。

电闪雷鸣的雨夜，基尔伯特正在两耳不闻窗外事地组装模型，不知什么时候，他才发现他的养父站在门口注视着他已经有好一会儿了。  
“今晚有雷雨。”罗德里赫说。  
基尔伯特给他的模型接上电池，列车开始在轨道上运行，“是啊，天气预报里是这么说的。”  
罗德里赫走进房间，确认房间的窗户已经关好了，“如果有什么事的话，可以来我的房间找我。”  
基尔伯特反射弧有点长，“你怕打雷吗？哦，你怕我怕打雷？”  
“我担心你不规范用电。”  
这么一说基尔伯特可就有点生气了，罗德里赫在他旁边坐下时，他也不是很想让罗德里赫监督他拼模型。于是基尔伯特用身体稍微挡住自己的模型，摆出一副决意不接受罗德里赫的提醒和指导的姿态。  
罗德里赫依旧坐在那里，也不知道能看到些什么。  
搭着搭着，基尔伯特放下模型，爬过去枕着罗德里赫的膝盖。  
“去床上睡。”罗德里赫对他说。  
“我不，我要和模型还有你一起睡。”  
罗德里赫没有拒绝，只是伸手把模型的开关关掉了。基尔伯特这下真的生气了，小孩子也不知道哪来的力气，把罗德里赫推倒在地毯上，以一种古怪的姿态扒着罗德里赫睡着了，在雷雨的气息中，罗德里赫闻起来感觉更好了。  
后来基尔伯特才意识到，罗德里赫的确害怕打雷，是一种创伤应激式的害怕。

当基尔伯特足以把罗德里赫完全覆盖在他身下时，他依然很喜欢沉浸在罗德里赫的味道中，他学着探索令他朝思暮想的身体，带着被爱者的盲目自信。  
罗德里赫解开衬衫的纽扣，脱下精致的衬衫，在昏暗的光线下，基尔伯特在他的脖颈后侧落下急切的吻。炙热的长度楔入罗德里赫的身体，罗德里赫骤然绷紧了呼吸，内壁挤压着侵入的异物。

对于身下的人，基尔伯特的内心产生了更多想法，他进而需要更多，于是用更有压迫感的强度亲吻罗德里赫。

关于罗德里赫的一切都非常充满情欲意味。即使罗德里赫知道会受伤也不会要求他克制或是克制自己。  
但罗德里赫难道从来都是这样的吗？在和其他人做爱的时候，他也会这样即使被干得眼睫颤抖声音嘶哑也要维持冷静的形象吗？基尔伯特越想越觉得火气旺盛，他应当是和他的养父最亲密的人，但所谓的最亲密也不过如此。  
为了更好地充当性的教导者，罗德里赫从来不会依赖自己的养子，不会依偎在他身上，不会在被冲撞得难以承受时抓住养子的手，做完之后更不会在他胸口多停留一刻。罗德里赫抬起被打湿的睫毛，在身体里的饱胀感消失之后，就勉强起身去清理自己。  
这是不道德的吗？  
基尔伯特心里的愤愤不平与日俱增，终于有一次当心跳逐渐变得平缓时，他依然没有要撤出的意思。  
“...”罗德里赫睁着水汽迷蒙的双眼看着他。  
青年顺势长腿一压把他锁在自己的怀抱里，含糊不清地说，“让我抱一抱。”  
基尔伯特的声音像鼓点一样落在罗德里赫耳朵下方，令本就耗尽精力的他产生想直接入睡的倦怠感，但他非常清楚这样的事情不能有第一次，罗德里赫挣扎着维持神智的清醒，“你已经成年了，不需要别人陪着你。”  
“是啊我成年了，所以我可以上你。”  
“我是你的监护人。”罗德里赫冷冰冰地提醒他。  
“那又怎么样？我现在不需要监护人了。”

尽管罗德里赫满足了基尔伯特各种各样的需求，但他疯狂想知道罗德里赫和别人在一起时是什么模样，世界上到底存不存在一个毫不拘束的罗德里赫？  
如果存在这样一个罗德里赫，那怎么可能不属于他？所以肯定不存在。  
尽管基尔伯特从这一推论中找不出任何漏洞，但他开始怀疑和罗德里赫来往的每一个人。  
从他小时候起，有一个男人总是会定期出现在他们家，罗德里赫和他关在书房里不知道在干什么。后来他不允许罗德里赫再和这个人单独待在一起。  
基尔伯特完全忘了如果不给他们单独待在一起的机会，就永远不可能得知世界上存不存在另一个罗德里赫。  
“是时候让他离开你了。”那个男人当着他的面对罗德里赫说。  
他冷冷地打量着那个人，罗德里赫察觉到他的目光，做出了决定。

罗德里赫让他去其他城市上大学，他的社交圈被扩大了，他的生活里出现了种种诱惑。他不想如罗德里赫的意，辍学去创业了，罗德里赫听说了他辍学的消息，却没有表示任何反对。  
他给罗德里赫打电话问，“交往多久带女朋友回家比较合适？”  
“别带回家。”  
基尔伯特有点怀疑自己听到的话，罗德里赫即使拒绝也不会采用如此直白的方式。“如果要结婚呢？”  
“那是你自己的事情，不必带回来。”  
“你是不是不想让我结婚？”这个使人喜悦的猜想涌入他的脑海，然后就被迫不及待地问了出来。  
基尔伯特的思绪被罗德里赫的回答切断了，“我想结婚了。”  
尽管是被罗德里赫抚养长大的，他和罗德里赫很难找到任何相似之处，罗德里赫根本不按照自己的生活习惯和爱好来塑造他，仿佛丝毫不想在他身上看到自己的影子。  
“你希望我成为什么样的人？”他曾经质问罗德里赫。  
“我没想过这件事。”  
“你对我什么期待都没有吗？”  
他的存在就是罗德里赫最大的期待，哪怕再多一分都唯恐会打破平衡，违背冥冥之中的定理。

罗德里赫决定结婚了。基尔伯特回到了久别的应该被称为他和罗德里赫的家的地方。  
“结婚之后你会拥有自己的孩子吗？”基尔伯特问，“你都还没有学会爱我，就想将你劣质的爱分享给其他人？”  
罗德里赫理应是这个世界上最爱他的人，否则罗德里赫就不是一个合格的养父，这个简单的道理每一个人都能明白。  
“你现在已经拥有了自己的生活。”  
“那和我同时要拥有你有什么矛盾之处吗？我是一个贪得无厌的人。”基尔伯特真心地说。  
“我很吝啬。”  
“你当初既然一眼挑中了我，那肯定是第一眼就很喜欢我。你难道不知道这意味着你会成为我生命里最重要的人？你明知如此，却还是选择这么做，因为你内心就抱着这样的期望。”基尔伯特残忍地揭穿了这件事，“现在你出尔反尔已经太晚了。”  
“我是你父亲。”  
“你当然不是我父亲。”他不屑一顾。  
“如果你这么想，我希望你从我家中离开。”罗德里赫冷漠地告诉他。  
他暴力地将罗德里赫压倒在地毯上，罗德里赫用力推开他的养子，想从他的桎梏中躲开，但这样的反抗只是对基尔伯特形成更强烈的刺激。  
基尔伯特抓住那条修长而诱人的腿，手指沿着小腿缓慢向上勾勒出一条弧线，吐露着灼人气息的嘴唇按压在罗德里赫的膝盖上，舌尖贪馋地从膝弯划过，这会让罗德里赫绷紧脚背，他很清楚这件事。  
基尔伯特野蛮地将罗德里赫朝自己拉得更近一些，凝聚在下身的热量令人无法再忍耐，他进入了他的养父，深入内部的挤压带来的震颤贯穿全身。他故意去咬罗德里赫的嘴唇，使对方分心。  
“放弃思考吧，你喜欢被欺骗，又喜欢被伤害，那你没有理由不喜欢我。”  
基尔伯特将罗德里赫囚禁了起来。  
“既然你从来都不会因为我的任何行为而感到高兴，那么肯定也不会因为我而生气。但这样却能让我感到满意。”

他们不需要给彼此温柔，只要像野兽一样给彼此只有对方能接受的东西。  
“你把我放了吧。”过了一段时间后，罗德里赫说，“你想和我结婚吗？”  
罗德里赫意识到基尔伯特是在摧毁自己的生活，何至于此，这是他所不希望看到的。如果只要结婚就能让基尔伯特放下这一执念，罗德里赫想不到不这么做的理由。  
基尔伯特非常高兴，他精心地筹备了婚礼，尽管罗德里赫不想让其他任何人知道这件事，后来又开始执拗地要罗德里赫改变对他的称呼。


End file.
